


[Podfic] but please don't bite

by LittleRedRobinHood



Category: Call Me Katie (Web Series)
Genre: (for the author, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Voiceteam 2020, WIP Amnesty, the podfic is complete)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:41:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24222952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleRedRobinHood/pseuds/LittleRedRobinHood
Summary: Podfic (00:07:51)Author's summary from growlery_writes:AU where Bates figures things out a little quicker, and Katie fake dates him instead.
Comments: 1
Collections: Pioneer Podfic, Voiceteam 2020, Voiceteam 2020: Team Red





	[Podfic] but please don't bite

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [but please don't bite](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24099535) by [growlery writes (growlery)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/growlery/pseuds/growlery%20writes). 



> This was recorded for the First! challenge for Voiceteam 2020, which is to make podfic in fandoms that didn't have any before this week. Looking for obscure fandoms has thrown me back hard into my Literary Inspired Webseries phase circa 2014, so I'm excited that Call Me Katie had no podfics /and/ great fics with blanket permission. This fic was posted this week, so I'm glad there's new content to fuel my nostaglia

cover art by idellaphod

download/listen [here](https://www.dropbox.com/s/s47ykq9o9wz9lxk/%5BCMK%5D%20but%20please%20don%27t%20bite.mp3?dl=0) (00:07:51)

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for growlery for having blanket permission to podfic!


End file.
